Ceiling-mounted speakers are frequently used in office complexes and schools. While a variety of audio systems above the ceiling have been developed, the appearance of ceiling speakers has not changed in decades. While size may vary, typical ceiling speakers still look, from the point of view of people in the room below the ceiling, the same as they have for decades: a frame surrounding a speaker grill. This monotony limits the options of architects and interior designers in creating comfortable spaces.